HIDE POWERS
by vanesa-chan
Summary: Tomoyo is 17 years old traveling to England where she will see to some person again by casuality,while Sakura is
1. Default Chapter

HIDE POWERS  
  
1. Leaving  
  
-I'm cold - said a sweet voice in the dark night when a freeze breeze was touching her fragil body.  
  
In that moment she felt a warm heat around her. Then, a fear travel boisterously inside her veins leaving her speechless by some minutes. The only thing that she can hear was the soft waves splashing in the shore of the silent beach.  
  
-What is this presence? - she asked herself when she noticed the strong source of power near to her. The girl was worried, feeling a tear that graces her cheek and a huge pain inside her.  
  
-Sakuraaaaa? - screamed a kind of masculine voice  
  
-Ahh, what happened?- she was waking up trying to back to the real world  
  
-Do you have another weird dream?- interrogated the little guardian.  
  
-Yes Kero, it is stranger each time. Do you think that some bad thing will happen? - said the teenager  
  
-No, I think you trapped all the cards, so.. - but Kero keeps thinking  
  
-Ahhhhh!! It can't be. I'm so late - shouted Sakura watching the clock  
  
Fast, she went downstairs and entered to the kitchen  
  
-Good morning Otto-san- greeted quickly  
  
-Good morning little Sakura. (even though she was seventeen he still calling her like that)  
  
-You waked up late again, monster  
  
-I'm not any monster, onii-chan- told this with her breakfast in her mouth "_"  
  
-Well, I'm going to the Institute already- said Touya saying good-bye to his father  
  
-Wait for me, onii-chan!  
  
-See you later Otto-san  
  
-Good-bye Okaa-san - referring her to Nadieshko's picture  
  
Sakura was running on the back of her brother, but she stopped unexpected opening the door and she keeps thinking.  
  
(wait a minute, I'm not in Middle School anymore. That means that I don't go with my brother, I go with.) Something interrupted her thoughts.  
  
- Sakura, I was waiting for you- said a voice that came from a elegant car.  
  
- Tomoyo, I'm so sorry, I'm late- said the card captor with a smile in her face. [ who do you think it was? ^-^]  
  
- Ay, Sakura you doesn't change with the years.  
  
The words of Tomoyo were truth but physically Sakura has been change a little, she is a thin teenager with a good looking figure, with brown hair longer than her infancy and a sweet look with those emerald eyes whose leave in trance to anyone. Of course Tomoyo wasn't behind with her long dark hair, those happy amethyst eyes also a svelte figure like her friend.  
  
- Sakura, I have something to tell you after class  
  
- What is it about Tomoyo?  
  
- Nothing to be alarm. Don't worry. - said Tomoyo trying to don't worry her friend with her personal problems.  
  
That afternoon in the Penguin Park, both friends met there, so Tomoyo could tell her story.  
  
- Sakura, I don't know how to explain this, but ....  
  
- Tomoyo you are alarming me  
  
- I'm going to travel  
  
- whaaat? O_o  
  
- My mother has some business to do in Europe and I'm going to accompany her. I want to take you, Sakura, but you can't be behind the class for my fault, your grades could go down.  
  
- And yours?  
  
- My mom fixed that already with the principal.  
  
- So, Tomoyo, by how long you will be out? - she asked with a tear falling by her cheek.  
  
- I dint know maybe 3 moths or 1 year - she looks so sad by looking her friend almost crying.  
  
- I will be alone, everybody is leaving me, first Shaoran and Meylin, and then Yukito went to Italy and now you....  
  
- Sakura don't cry that I will cry too- hugging her friend trying to confront her  
  
- Ok, I won't cry. I must be strong. - cleaning the tears from her face  
  
-I promise to call you everyday- said the teenager of amethyst eyes trying to calm Sakura  
  
- When you will travel? - said she more calm  
  
- The day after tomorrow  
  
- So soon? -open more her beautiful green eyes  
  
- Yes  
  
They stayed there for few hours more. Then each one said good-bye and went to their houses. The day when Tomoyo has to travel, Sakura and she met in the airport.  
  
- So what country are you going to?  
  
- To England  
  
- Oh, where Eriol lives now?  
  
- I didn't notice that  
  
- Maybe you will see him?  
  
- Ay, Sakura, England is so big. But I will try to communicate with him ok?  
  
- I wonder how is he, since long time ago we didn't know anything about him  
  
- If I'll know anything about him, I will call you  
  
- Attention the flight 721 with destiny to London please tackle by the gate #9  
  
- That is my flight; I have to go now- pronounced Tomoyo with sadness in her look  
  
- Tomoyo, I will miss you a lot- she hugged her friend  
  
- I will too Sakura, ohh, I almost for got  
  
- What? - asked Sakura confused  
  
- Take this, it is something for you won't fort get me- she gave a necklace ( with a letter D)  
  
- Thanks Tomoyo, but why D? - she was so confused  
  
- Because we never call eachother by our last names, so only we will know what it means, because of that I have one with the letter K- said Tomoyo showing her ~_^  
  
- Additionally, I'm taking all the videos that I recorded you when you were captureing the Clow Cards- said she smiling  
  
One drop appeared on the head of Sakura and Kero ^_^U  
  
- Tomoyo, promise me that when you come back, you will bring me a lot of candies- said the little guardian  
  
- Yes Kero, don't worry about that (  
  
- Last call for the flight 721 with destiny to London  
  
- See you later friend, promise me that you won't cry  
  
- I promise you - she said rising her hand as saying good-bye. Then she look how the girl of blue eyes disappeared by the gate.  
  
- Bye Tomoyo- whisper she, oh really I forgot, I have to go to my dad's job before he finish his work  
  
As fast as she could, she leaves the airport with sadness. When she arrived to the front of his dad's job, she sat on a lonely seat of the park located closest to the shore of the sea. In that second, she noticed that someone was looking at her.  
  
- I think that person is staring at me ( thought her watching a figure of a person far away from her, then that person hide in the corner)  
  
- That must be my imagination  
  
- Good afternoon little Sakura -greeted her dad  
  
- Good afternoon - she said a little absent-minded  
  
-What happen?  
  
- No, nothing- she didn't take importance to what she saw  
  
- So I want to tell you that since today we'll start going home with a friend of me (they live 30 minutes away)  
  
- Why?  
  
- Because my car is not working and the mechanic will fix the next week, but I met a good person who will help us  
  
In that moment a man came closer to them.  
  
- Sakura, this is Tenshi, the friend who I was telling you  
  
- Nice to meet you Tenshi Lao - he was thinking where he heard that name?  
  
- Well let's go where my nephew is because he is the owner of the car. I don't like to drive that machine  
  
- Ok let's go  
  
They arrived to a corner of a parking lot where a luxury car was stopped. A person goes out of the car when feels the presence of them.  
  
- Youuuu- Sakura was surprising pointing to the person  
  
- Sakuraaaa are you her?- asked a boy of a seventeen years with brown hair and eyes, tall and of good looking  
  
- Shaoran what are you doing here?- aked the girl almost in shock  
  
- I ask the same  
  
- I live in this country and you don't  
  
While they were pointed each other like little children, a huge drop appeared on the head of Fujitaka and Tenshi ^_^U  
  
- Ahhh, you are Sakura, I know that I had heard that name before, Shaoran has told me a lot about you - interrupted the uncle the dynamic dialogue of both teenagers  
  
- Really? - asked Sakura with curiosity  
  
- Yes, He has telling me that he lov. (in that moment appeared Shaoran and coverted the mouth of his uncle violently )  
  
- What he was trying to say?, why you don't let him to speak?, Shaoran- exclaimed her upset  
  
- Heee meaanss too say that I lo.o.v (he was so red) {what do you think he is going to say?} love do have the Clow Cards (he gave a sigh)  
  
- Ah, was that- Sakura said {what answer she was waiting}  
  
- I liked to see you again Li- interrupted Fujitaka the tense conversation  
  
Then Li freed his uncle to answer the greet of Sakura's father {his father- in-law was more important than his annoying uncle}  
  
- I never imagined that the world was so small to meet us in this way. - announced Fujitaka  
  
*****************************^^^^^^^^******************************  
  
That was very true and not only in Japan was going on that quote  
  
- Are we arriving already? - asked Tomoyo  
  
- Yes, we are in England  
  
- London?  
  
- Yes, Why?- asked her mom  
  
- No, nothing - she was remember what her friend told her  
  
to be continued.......  
  
*note from the author: this is my first fic and I translated from Spanish, so maybe it isn't so good, but the story will get more interesting Send me reviews to continue publishing new chapters Vanesa_chan ^_^ 


	2. 2 Explications

HIDING POWERS  
  
2. Explications  
  
Both of them went out of the plane with their bodyguards. In the exit a driver was waiting for them.  
  
- Are you Mrs. Daidouji? - asked the man  
  
- Yes, it's me- answered Sonomi  
  
- My boss ordered me to pick you and take you to the castle- continued the driver  
  
- Castle?- thought Tomoyo- Where I'm going to get? O_0?  
  
Mother and daughter entered to the castle where they got surprised by the elegance  
  
- I thought you won't come - said a voice when they entered in a big room  
  
- The plane was late- explained Sonomi  
  
- Not problem, well she must be your daughter, have she is the same age that my son? - said the male voice referring to Tomoyo  
  
- Maybe, Tomoyo is 17..- was answering Tomoyo's mother  
  
A door was open in that moment leading a young man passed.  
  
- Finally you arrived son, I will introduce you to my guests who will stay with us a period of time - was talking the man  
  
- This is Sonomi, my partner, and she is her daughter- continued him  
  
- Nice to meet you, my name is... Are you Tomoyo?- the boy was introducing himself kissing Tomoyo's hand as a real gentleman  
  
- Yee..ss but who are you? O_0- asked her with a lot of confusion and curiosity  
  
- Don't you remember me? I'm Eriol Hiragizawa ^-^  
  
- Eriol? How have you been? I didn't recognize you- confessed Tomoyo looking the tall boy of blue hair and eyes in front of her {where are his glasses? Is he wearing eye's contacts?}  
  
- You also has been change but your eyes still are the same, so blue and shinny that .. *_* {What is happening to Eriol? Does he like Tomoyo or what?}  
  
- Andd who are you? How do you know my daughter? - _o_#@ screamed Sakura while her brother was watching her silently  
  
- Weeelll, I'm sorry but I didn't know that.- was saying the tall man very sorry for the sadness of his sister  
  
- No problem, Tomoyo will call me tomorrow ^-^ - said Sakura with a smile in her face. Then she went upstairs singing happy  
  
Touya got more confused with the fast change of attitude of his sister -_-U  
  
******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************  
  
- Sorry but I had to make an urgent call- pronounced the sweet Tomoyo  
  
- No problem, but who is Sakura?- said Naomi after she watched Tomoyo speaking by the phone  
  
- She is my best friend from Japon { she is the only one who is able to wear tomoyo's customs)  
  
- Sakura? Where have I heard that name before? { was it common to say that or what?}, oh yeah she is the new card captor doesn't she?- asked the girl with black eyes  
  
- How do you knew that? Do you know about the card?- exclaimed Tomoyo with doubts  
  
- Of course, Eriol has told me everything for that I'm his cousin- announced Naomi very proud  
  
- And you have magic powers?- asked Tomoyo  
  
- No, U_U but sometimes I wish I have that, what about you?- answered Naomi discontented  
  
- Me?? No, I'm only friend of people who has magic like Sakura- said Tomoyo with surprise because nobody asked something like that before  
  
After of the short conversation each of the girls went to sleep.  
  
*********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********************  
  
It was an ordinary morning, but it had a little difference {little???}. Sakura was already awake eating her breakfast at 7:15 a.m.  
  
- What happened, monster??? Did you fall from your bed or what????- asked her brother who was on the stairs walking to the kitchen  
  
- Hello, dear brother. There is your breakfast. I have to go -after she said all this, she left the room to go to her school  
  
- What insect bites her today?- asked himself -_-  
  
In the afternoon, after the classes, Sakura went to the park in front of her father's job very disappointed and she took a seat in one of the sits.  
  
- Hello, I was waiting for you - Sakura heard a familiar voice behind her, which make her leave her thoughts  
  
- Shaoran?, where have you been? Didn't you go to the high school?- were the questions of her when she saw him  
  
- Me? Ah I wanted to explain you- continued the Chinese boy  
  
- What do you mean by that? O_o - asked her with confuse looking  
  
- Sakura, I won't go to high school anymore- mentioned him { is Li more rebel?, but if he always was a serious boy @-@?}  
  
- What are you telling? But if always the education was first for you. How are you going to drop high school? Did you hurt your head or well who are really you? Shaoran never will say something like that- said the girl with green eyes very tense ^O^  
  
- Sakura, calm down. I'm going to explain you all of this- he said that taking her by her shoulders trying to stop her in her reaction, of course he get all red when he noticed what he was doing and he let her go immediately to continue with her explication  
  
- Well, all started when I tool a test in Hong Kong, and when I received the results, those were good but I didn't know was that test was for a scholarship to a university. Also at the same time I was graduating from high school  
  
- That means that you finished high school?- asked her trying to understand him ^.^?  
  
- Yes, also now I'm going to study in the university here  
  
- Why here and no in Hong Kong?- said Sakura still confused  
  
- (because I wanted to be near you ^//^..) because here is the only university that has the career that I wanted and I can use the scholarship. That's why I didn't go to high school today - explained him  
  
- You should say me that before I .- thought the girl in a louder voice  
  
- before what?- asked him with curiosity  
  
But Sakura didn't heard him and went in her thoughts remembering some hours before  
  
********Flashback******  
  
She was sitting in her desk alone because she was the first one in arrived to the school. She was looking to the seat beside her which before it belong to Tomoyo, with some melancholic but relieve view at the same time  
  
- Hi Sakura, I'm going to sit here for you don't feel alone- said a masculine voice  
  
She was excited at first but when she listened the voice better, she got up her eyes in a sad way like telling no  
  
- but why? Tomoyo isn't coming or she is?- was the reaction of one of her many fans that the woman has since Li was gone  
  
- No, you better leave me alone- answered the girl with green eyes  
  
Then the young man was gone but minutes later..  
  
- Good morning pretty Sakura, can I sit beside you and be your company- said another man  
  
- Noooo!!!!!!- screamed her with irritation  
  
- Good but don't get angry with me- answered the boy  
  
Many boys did the same thing trying to sit beside her but any of them have any success. Some of them sit beside her without asking making her put some tacks on the seat so nobody will do that again. When the teacher came inside of the classroom she put all her attention {like never in her entire life} but he didn't mention anything about a new student. It confused her filling her mind with a lot of doubts.  
  
*************End of Flasback********  
  
- That means that all I did was in vain. - thought her with a louder voice again  
  
- What was in vain?- asked Shaoran after he was looking her thinking by some time  
  
- Ahh, nothing- whispered the card captor  
  
Be continued.... Autor's notes: please send reviews to know your opinions and critics. I hope you like it Vanesa_chan ^-^  
  
Vanesa85@mixmail.com 


End file.
